


Tables Turned I

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets more than he bargained for when he tries to get his own back on Krycek.





	Tables Turned I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tables Turned by Jane Symons

Thu Apr 03 18:57:45 1997  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative  
Subject: Tables Turned (NC-17 slash)

Tables Turned  
By Jane Symons  
CLASSIFICATION: NC-17 Mulder/Krycek  
SUMMARY: Mulder gets more than he bargained for when he tries to get his own back on Krycek.  
This is rated NC-17 - there are graphic scenes of consensual (mostly) sex between two adult males. If you're under 17 or this makes you want to throw up then don't read it!! All X-Files characters belong to Ten Thirteen, Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox and are used without permission -shame!  
A big, big thank you to Marita for her support, encouragement, advice and editing skills.   
Any and all feedback welcome to ><. 

* * *

Tables Turned  
By Jane Symons

Because it was one o'clock in the morning and he had just finished watching "Flesh Eating Zombies", Mulder checked his spy hole before opening his front door. It was Skinner. Mulder wondered why he was ringing the bell when he had a key. Then he noticed Krycek. He flung open the door.

"What the hell...?" he began.

Skinner took a step forward. "Agent Mulder, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but may we come in?"

"I'm not letting this piece of garbage inside my apartment!" Mulder made a menacing move towards Krycek, who stepped behind Skinner for safety.

Skinner sternly stood his ground. "Agent Mulder! If we could impose on your hospitality?" He lifted his hand, indicating the fact that he and Krycek were handcuffed together.

Mulder backed off, gesturing reluctantly for them to come in. Something was very wrong here, something didn't make sense. Maybe he'd fallen asleep over TV and this was just a dream. 

"Make yourselves comfortable." If it was a dream, he'd play along with it. He watched in further disbelief as Skinner unlocked the handcuffs. Krycek shook his wrists around in grateful freedom and wandered over to the window.

"You're letting him loose in here?"

"Agent Mulder, Krycek isn't a dangerous animal."

"Well that's a matter of opinion."

"I know how to use a litter tray and I don't bite mailmen," Krycek ventured, but received such a black look from Skinner that he fell silent again and stood staring out of the window.

Skinner sat down heavily on the sofa. He looked exhausted. Mulder wondered who had dumped Krycek on him and from how high up. Skinner didn't need this kind of problem.

"Krycek was found a few days ago, completely disoriented, in a field in North Dakota." Skinner took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "He has no memory of what happened to him or how he got there."

"How convenient. Has he forgotten that he murdered my father or that he's been selling government secrets?"

"I'm sorry, Mulder, but Krycek has been cleared of Melissa's murder. And since we have no concrete evidence that he killed your father or that he was selling secrets from the digital tape, we have nothing to charge him with."

"I don't *believe* this!" Mulder made an angry gesture. "So why the handcuffs?"

"For his own protection. There have been threats."

"Well someone has the right idea."

"I've been keeping him in a local jail under an assumed name, but that hasn't worked out. I had to get him out of there this evening."

Mulder gave a bitter laugh. "Is that why he looks like shit?"

"Agent Mulder, I need a safe place for him for a couple of days while I make a deal and get him out of this mess. In spite of the way you feel about him, you're the only person I can really trust with the job. And no-one would think of looking for him here."

It was Mulder's turn to sit down heavily, stunned by the turn of events. He thought he'd grown used to the way everything could suddenly go upside down on him, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He was aware of Skinner's eyes pleading with him. He felt torn between loyalty to his dead father and loyalty to a lover who was very much alive. But then an idea ocurred to him, and he saw how he could be true to them both. 

                              * * * *

"How much amytal nitrate did they give you, Krycek?" Now that Skinner was gone, Mulder lounged on the sofa, his gun at his side. He felt safer that way, although it was Krycek who was supposed to be under protection.

"How did you know -"

"Oh come on, I'm a psychologist. Your pupils are dilated, you can't stand still, you look as if you've been raped by the whole of the Marines Corps, and you look as if you still want more." He let his long legs fall open and enjoyed the sight of Krycek staring hard at his crotch. "When was it administered? I understand that the effects can last up to six hours."

Krycek remained silent, glaring angrily at him.

"I bet anything that moves looks good to you at the moment. And maybe anything that doesn't."

Krycek moved away from the window. "I didn't realise you were such a sadist."

"Yeah, well there's something about you Krycek, that brings out the worst in me." He ran a hand slowly down the outside of his thigh and then ran it slowly up the inside. He let it rest on the bulge in his jeans. Krycek swallowed hard. Mulder stared back at him, wondering why he was beginning to feel turned on himself. The purpose of the whole charade was to torment Krycek, not to excite himself. "I should guess there's a terrible aching in your balls right now."

"You bastard, Mulder."

"Do you want to have me, Krycek? Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you, or don't you care as long as you get your rocks off? It must hurt like hell by now. You must be desperate to come off."

"Shut up."

"Maybe you could just rub yourself up against the furniture, maybe that would help, huh?"

"Oh why don't you just *shut up*!"

Mulder sat up. "What's the matter? Daddy Skinner gone home now and left his boy behind with a nasty horrid man?"

Krycek moved right up to him, shaking with anger. His body was near enough for Mulder to be able to smell the semen on his clothes and - with a shock of recognition - Skinner's aftershave. "I'll tell you what Skinner's been doing, Mulder! He's been fucking me! We fucked in a lay-by on the way here. He loves it dirty, really dirty. You'll never be able to give it to him as dirty as he gets from me!"

Mulder screamed out *"No!"* and flung himself hard at Krycek, full of rage and pain, his hands round his neck. But Krycek was ready for him, lifting his knee hard into his groin, sending a wave of pain through Mulder's lower body. Mulder had lost his advantage. He doubled up in agony as Krycek pulled him down to the floor.

"How does it feel, Mulder? You must hurt like hell!" He hit him across the face. Mulder cried out. "What's the matter? Daddy Skinner gone home and left you here with a bad, bad man?" He reached over Mulder's body to the sofa and grabbed the gun. He pointed it at Mulder's head. "You're right, Mulder, I *don't* care whether I fuck you or you do me as long as I get my rocks off. But because I'm such a gentleman, I'll let you choose. Which would you prefer?"

"Son of a bitch!"

Krycek moved closer. He lifted his leg over Mulder's so that he was almost lying over him. Mulder could feel the hardness of Krycek's erection rubbing against his leg, rock solid, and again there was the stab of desire for him. What the hell's the matter with me, Mulder thought frantically, this man's killed my father and seduced my lover, why do I want him so much?

"Kiss me!" Krycek ordered, lowering his mouth towards Mulder's, but Mulder turned his head away. Krycek put the gun hard against Mulder's head. "Kiss me!" He was almost hoarse, almost delirious with passion. Mulder wondered for a crazy moment whether amytal nitrate could be transmittable, as he put his lips to Krycek's. It was what he really wanted to do anyway, at least the gun gave him a good excuse.

Krycek's kiss was salty and demanding, blatant and brutal. Mulder had never been kissed like it before. He felt a rush of adrenaline and his body was suddenly trembling for more. His tongue thrust against Krycek's, and there was no pretending any longer. Krycek dropped the gun and moved right on top of him. Mulder's hands grabbed at his buttocks and pulled Krycek hard against him. They kept kissing, driving each other's need on and on. He felt Krycek's skillful hands starting to explore his body, pushing up his t-shirt, massaging his nipples. Mulder pulled up Krycek's leather jacket and t-shirt and ran his hands over the young man's back. The skin was silky smooth. Mulder dug his fingers into the muscles and heard Krycek give a little moan in his throat, even while he was kissing him. So responsive. Mulder felt an overwhelming lust that both frightened and appalled him. He found himself tearing at Krycek's jeans.

"Fuck me, Krycek! For God's sake!"

Krycek looked down at him, surprised and delighted. He smiled wickedly, gave Mulder another hard lecherous kiss, and then broke away. He hurried, almost bent double, into Mulder's kitchen and grabbed a packet of butter from the fridge. Mulder started to giggle hysterically.

"Last Tango in Washington," Krycek said, unzipping his jeans. "Never see it?"

"Oh my favourite movie."

Mulder watched in fascination as Krycek pulled out his throbbiing erection and greased it with practised efficiency. Then Mulder turned over onto his stomach, shaking with anticipation. On almost the same spot as he and Skinner had made love not long ago, he gave himself up to Krycek, crying out in pleasure as the young man's rock hard erection entered his body, driving hard and deep inside him. Krycek wrapped himself around Mulder and moved inside him with a sensuousness that was almost obscene. Mulder moved with him, relishing the frankness of Krycek's lust, wallowing in being taken with so much raw need. He knew with a stab of regret that it coudn't last long, Krycek was on too much of a short fuse.

"Oh baby, what a beautiful body you have to fuck." Krycek was beginning to tremble, his whole body seemed to be coiled for orgasm.

"God, you're so damned good at it,", Mulder wailed.

"Mulder! You're so good for me!" Krycek was starting to pound into him now, reaching climax, losing rhythm. "So good!"

He screamed out, bucking wildly, clinging on to Mulder, shooting jets of hot sperm inside him. Mulder took all he had to give hungrily, wondering how Krycek could produce so much sperm after having lost so much already that day, loving the uninhibited way Krycek was gyrating his body and groaning, as if to give him the very last drop he could.

Mulder waited a few moments. He was desperate for his own release, but he was also craving to know, along with Skinner and the inmates of cell block 24b, just how good it was to take Alex Krycek. Without giving the young man time to recover, Mulder pulled from underneath him and lay himself on top of him. He thrust inside Krycek in one easy ravenous movement, engulfed by the heat of Krycek's body, his erection bathing in the sperm that had already accumulated there. It was too impossibly sensual for Mulder to sustain any control and with a cry of ecstacy he was overcome by orgasm, adding his own supply of milky cream to Krycek's body, blissfully writhing out his pleasure. Krycek lay gripping Mulder's hands, gasping with an overload of sensations, his body at last pushed over the edge into complete exhaustion.

Mulder held him tightly until he was utterly spent, every drop of pleasure enjoyed and relished. He felt Krycek's body going limp beneath him.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me yet, let's get you to bed."

He half carried Krycek into the bedroon and laid him down across the bed. Krycek seemed half delirious, muttering and giggling weakly to himself as Mulder undressed him. His body was beautiful. Mulder kissed each part of it as it was revealed to him, slender and firm, the skin so very soft. Tucked into bed with the comforter snuggled round him, Krycek could almost have been a boy who had had too much excitement on his birthday. Almost.

Mulder threw off his clothes and climbed into bed beside him. Krycek snuggled into his arms. Mulder felt a delicious pang of desire but he knew it would have to wait.

"Skinner loves you, Mulder, he really loves you," Krycek was muttering. "All he wanted from me was a fuck. That's all anybody ever wants from me."

"Shush, I'm sure that's not so." He stroked Krycek's hair. "Come on, baby, get some sleep. I'll hold you like this all night, no-one's going to hurt you. You can sleep tight here." He kissed his forehead, wishing he could make love with Krycek all night. He heard Krycek sigh happily and felt him nestle closer. "Oh, by the way, Krycek, you're still an asshole."

                              * * * *

When Mulder woke the next morning, he found Krycek smiling down at him, leaning on his elbow. So it hadn't been a dream. Mulder smiled back, a lopsided sleepy smile. Krycek looked even better in the daylight, tousled, warm and sexy. 

"How'd you sleep?" Mulder murmured.

"Like a log. Haven't slept so well for months." He ran his hands through Mulder's hair, brushing it back off his face. "And you?"

"Likewise." He pulled Krycek to him and they kissed, a long languorous kiss, very different from the frenzy of the previous night.

Krycek sighed. "This is nice. Just like a regular couple"

"Well," Mulder checked his watch, "we've been together almost seven hours now. I guess for you that must be somthing of a record."

"Bitch." Krycek grinned and kissed him again. This time it was flavoured with more passion. Krycek's tongue mimicked the act of sex in Mulder's mouth, thrusting hard against his, then pushing past, exploring deeper, stabbing at the back of the throat. Another rush of adrenaline and Mulder started to whimper loudly, begging for more, Krycek's mouth still clamped over his.

They both heard a sound in the doorway and broke apart. Their breathing laboured, lips wet and glistening, they looked across the room to see Skinner standing there, staring at them hard. His face was expressionless, his hands thrust into the pockets of his raincoat.

"Excuse the interruption." His voice was even huskier than usual. "I dropped by to see how you two were getting on. I can see you're doing just fine."

To be continued... 

Big thanks to everyone who was so encouraging about my last story - "A Kiss is Just a Kiss". I've never done anything like this before but am so inspired by all the stories I'm reading here that I just have to add some of my own. -- Jane


End file.
